


Are You Still A Marauder?

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80s Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Fanfiction Written By A Mexican, Humor, Letters, Long-Term Relationship(s), Making Up, Multi, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius and Remus are best friends, Slow Burn, pop culture references, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Dearest Meanest Moony,Good luck in college! Thanks for about eight years of homework answers, I owe ya. See you at Thanksgiving!PadfootP.S Cute underwear!





	1. Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 7/28/20 changed the rating

{New Phoenix University August 15, 1985}

Dearest Padfoot,

Imagine my reaction when I first show up to my new college, terrified, nervous, and excited, only to find your lovely note that seems to have been written from a page of one of my million dollar textbooks I barely was able to affords, my underwear no longer folded, and the tasteful bananas you somehow shoved in my bag.

College so far is overwhelming. Absolutely, incredibly, unbelievably, overbearing. The campus itself is twice the size of our tiny high school. The people seemed nice enough, always smiling, but they all seem to know each other somehow. Also, using this stationary cost me about 10 bucks.

By the way, it's very odd sleeping in a room with a complete stranger (Insert lame sex joke you and James would conjure). He seems nice but he's a little too nice if you catch my drift. His name is Peter something something something Pettigrew but thankfully he said I can just call him Peter. You and James would have a ball messing around with him, I just know you would. He has this corny unicorn poster that says “You need to believe in yourself”. I will never get over it and I know James and you never would too.

Speaking of James, tell him I miss him and that he needs to respond to my letters ASAP, because he would not believe who goes to college with me. Its Our very own Miss Lily Evans and her ever faithful sidekick Severus Snape. They're both the same. Lily's unbearably nice and Severus is greasy in all ways.

Don’t tell anyone- heres another best-friend-secret, but I’m a little homesick. Everyone here is so nice but I just can’t help it- I miss my mom and even my dad a little, and I miss you and James. There. I said it. And I’ll deny it until I die.

Please write back soon, okay? And stop snooping through underwear, please. Also, don’t tell anyone about what was in there. That is a private matter.

Yours, Moony

P.S Did I mention Peters a snorer? I could hardly sleep! I just hope I can believe in myself

P.P.S You’re a perv.

{Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe August 20, 1986}

Dear Moony,

I am apauled that you think I would violate your privacy and go through your boxers when I left that heartwarming note in your tiny adorable suitcase. (Did I spell apauled correctly or are you coming back to Godrics Hollow to beat my ass up over it?) Just so we’re clear, are we talking about the small black ones that don’t hide anything, the black ones that have stars on the hip, the boring five thousand pairs of white ones, or the lacey ones? Hahahahaha. I wish you could hear my laughter. 

Seriously though, me and James were messing around when you were saying goodbye to his mom and dad and we accidentally knocked over the suitcase and everything came falling out. Don’t worry, I defended your honor and beat him up from you. He didn’t see anything. And that's the story I’ll tell the police!

Anyways, unless your roommate hung up that poster to be funny, that's terrifying. How’s it going with that hot motorcycle poster I gave you for your birthday? Or your boring The Cure posters? I bet its a lovely combination.

Anyways, working at Floreans place isn’t horrible, I guess. Gotta make my spot in the world, I guess. You would be proud of us. Me and Prongs barely work together but its still cool getting to scoop ice cream for a living and talk to all the junior girls that come in after school.

Oh, I guess this is a good time to tell you Marlene broke up with me, in case you were wondering why I’m talking about your underwear and junior girls. I wanted it to sound casual, even though i was wrongly convinced we were going to get married. Anyways, after we figured we were going to go long distances because we made sense, but she told me I wasn’t her type and I was too wild two days after she left for college. Two days Moony, can you believe this bullshit? I thought, maybe we’ll make Christmas and I’ll ask her to marry me, but nah, we lasted about as long as a persistent pimple.

I betcha she doesn’t like guys and that's why she broke up with me. I mean, you know we were on and off, And she never wanted to do anything more then kissing. No hate though. Have you heard Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears? That's my song right now. Good luck in college, college boy.  
Padfoot

P.S Good luck not slipping on Snivellus hair grease.

{New Phoenix University August 23, 1985}

  
My dearest Pad-asshole,

First, if you're going to call me college boy I'm going to call you Underachiever guy. By the way, its appalled. I'm glad that work isn't bad, but I worry about what you and James get into there. Poor Florean, he’s so sweet for letting you two hooligans work there.

And about Marlene, nothing. I’m going to say nothing. Wanna know why?

Because by the time you get this, I’m sure she’ll want you back. Maybe she’ll crawl back on her bony knees when she realizes that she was lucky to have you, and that you are the best thing to ever happen to her, and that she was wasting her time with you if she really isn’t into guys.

But I’ll keep my opinions to myself.

Okay onto the poster thing. yes I know that you are Mr. Cool Music Guy and have all your raunchy hard rock bands posters pasted all over James guest room, but I had to put something up! And I burned the one you got me for my birthday like, thirteen times. Robert Smith's face looks great on my wall, I love it so much, no matter how much Peter whimpers. He thinks Roberts's dreamy eyes are piercing into his soul. James would love him.

So far, my classes are alright. The campus is confusing and the teachers are very scary and smart, but I know you’re going to skip over this part as soon as your beady eyes slowly process the world classes, so I can say whatever I want. I decided to take this new class, Forensics that's required if you’re pursuing the career path I am. Its extremely fascinating. Did you know you can track someone by their fingerprints? You better watch out.

Also, I cannot believe you actually analyzed my… undergarments. As Prince says, act your age, not your shoe size. Also, I meet this awesome guy, Frank, and he introduced me to loads of new music. Don’t get me wrong, the Smiths, Depeche Mode, and The Cure and all of them are great, but just so weepy. Prince and Michael Jackson have some amazing songs, you would like them. Also, INXS. That’s all I'm going to say.

Write back quickly, lets see if Marlene comes back in record time.

College Boy

P.S Stop talking about marriage, you’re like seven.

P.P.S Stay away from the junior girls, they’re like five. Two year difference.


	2. Lets Hear It For The Boy

  
{Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe August 28, 1986}

Dear College Boy,

Please don’t think I’m sobbing over Marlene. I’m kind of used to it by now. But who knew you could say such sweet things?

But my point is, if I had a dollar for every time I wanted to break up with her, I’d have $8. Those are very big bucks for me my friend.

What's really a bummer is that there's no one left in town for me to date, now that everyone is in college or getting stoned in their moms basements. And chill, I’m not like some creepy guy who hangs around their old high school and dates innocent sophomores/juniors. (Yes, I am referring to Rosier . Remember when he came back after graduating and dated that dumb guy in our class? Oh right, that was you.) Anyway, don’t worry about me messing with the five year olds. They're not my type.

I wasn't super serious about marriage, it was just something I'm considering. I mean, I see James parents and I think that would be really cool if I had what they did. And some strange part of me thinks maybe I could’ve had that Marlene. I don’t want to be a player forever, you know?

Anyways, tell this Frank to square up. Prince? Prince?? I know who Prince is, thank you very much. Its ironic you like him because he doesn’t sound like weepy guy music. He does. Michael Jacksons alright, I guess. More poppy then my usual mixes. I am entitled to litter my room with as many Poison and Alice Cooper posters as I want. Take that Moony. I am Mr. Cool Music Guy. I bet Frank listens to Bryan Adams for laughs. (Also, what do you mean whimpering? Is Pete okay?)

College sounds great, studying thumbs and shit. James says my eyes aren’t beady, thank you very much. And is Under-achiever guy supposed to be an insult or compliment? Either way, thank you.

Also, your mom says she misses you and she loves you. Lemme tell you, she’s the finest woman to come into Floreans. Damn, she’s pretty much the best looking person in your family. Actually, I take that back, That one aunt who came into town looked just like Winona Ryder in that one creepy movie. Does she have a phone? Can I have her number? If she's taken, make sure to tell her I'm down for a three way. 

Give Pete my love.

Your Future Stepfather, Padfoot

P.S James wants to know- are you still a Marauder?


	3. Hold Me Now

  
{New Phoenix University August 31, 1986}

Dear Padfoot,

I have not laughed so hard in days! I was reading this in the cafe and burst out laughing, all the sleepy frat boys jolted awake. I tried to explain your joke about the five year olds but I didn’t make a copy of my letter and now Petes scared to meet you. But to answer James (Your) question, I will never not be a Marauder, no matter how weird that was. Double negatives Padfoot.

And The Underachiever boy thing is a compliment as sure as far as we know, it means that you're super smart but you don't apply yourself. And it's true you know. You really slacked off during High School but when you actually tried you were brilliant. You are brilliant. 

I'm glad that you're not too torn up about dear sweet Marlene who as we both know, is not at all sweet or dear. I cannot believe I just wrote that. Do not make a joke about her sweetness. Ugh.

Also, I know you've always wanted a family, believe me, but now is not the time. Trust me, you'll be able to find somebody if you are patient and don't try to push it. Anyways, while we’re talking about toxic exes and losers, do not bring up Rosier . How was I supposed to know he was some dark psycho, not the strong silent type I thought he was. But that smile, and the hair. You get my point. (Shut up, I listened to three years of your ogling Marlene and James Lily. But when I do it, I’m no longer the reasonable and nice one.) Anyways to help your problem the only solution I can think about is rethinking your decision about college.

And college is great, studying and shit. I mean, I'm super homesick and I miss home and stuff. Some people here are really annoying, but most are really cool. I'm finding it easy to make friends and branch out, surprisingly. Did you know the twins go here? Its really cool seeing them again.

And I met this new girl, her name is Alice and she’s really wonderful. She seems really spaced out a lot of the time, but she’s easily one of the smartest girls in our entire class. She also has this amazing taste in music, it's mostly old stuff, like stuff our mums listen to, but its really wonderful because there’s just this melodic part of it, its deep and honestly some of the best stuff I’ve ever heard. Also, take it easy on Frank.

Somehow I got dragged into the worst party I’ve ever been to- everyone here is a lightweight and started vomiting fourteen minutes into the party. Plus, they play terrible music. I'm honestly sort of glad that I was forced to attend you and James parties, where I learned to hold my liquor.

And which Winona Ryder movie? She's in a bunch of creepy movies. And stop checking out my mom.

I have to go, class is about to end, up please try to tell me if anything going on with my mom or dad. They sound weird when I talk to them.

Yours, Moony

P.S Are you still a Marauder?


	4. Radio Ga-Ga

{Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe September 3, 1986}

Dear College Boy, 

Yes I am still a Marauder! I never never won't be. Double negatives. 

Also, I really want to meet this Pete bloke now. He sounds like a riot. Don't worry Pete, I don't like children. At all. I hate children. (Get it?) 

There's a fine line between Marlene and Rosier . At least Marlene was my age. And she was hot. (You are not allowed to 'oogle' people. You're too nice for that. What kind of example are you setting for your sons?)

There was so much wrong with Rosier . He was a super loser. He was. I mean, he was obsessed with that weird cult, I mean for gods sake, he got along with Snape. Speaking of Snape, you should have seen James' reaction when he found out about him and Lily were going there. He almost hopped in his shitty car and drove all the way to your college. He's still pining endlessly. I'm pretty sure she's sending him letters although... hmm...

You see Moony, I told you our parties would serve a greater purpose. You better be careful though. College sounds like a ball. However, as I don't have the money, energy, or brains. 

Also, I cannot believe you're replacing me with a female version of me. Does she have better hair then me? Compete with a better music taste, apparently. So like, Ray Charles? Haha. Tell her to listen to Robert Palmer's new album, I bet she'll love it. I'm glad the twins ended up there though. Who would’ve known, they slacked off as much as me. Senior year, everybody did. 

So, I know our band sort of just stopped after that one gig, but I’ve had a lot of free time and I want to start it up again. Obviously you don’t have to join this time, I won’t force you, considering you live about six hours away. James is all for it, of course he would be, we just need a bassist. With you, Dorcas, and Gideon gone, we’re at a lost but we put up posters and we have an audition date set.

It sucks you’re not here to here to help with it and sing backup and play guitar, but I know you're relieved to not have to perform. I've taken over the drums for now and James is the lead. We've promised to switch off. He can't have all the ladies' attention. I've written a few songs but none of them are particularly good. We might just do covers until I feel comfortable enough. Do you have any ideas for a band name? 

Work is work. It's not watching a bunch of dumb frat boys vomit after one drink but it's alright. Your dad came in. I didn't serve him but James says he looked super concerned and worried. Your mom is still hot. I think. I haven't seen much of her since you left.

On the occasion she leaves the bathroom curtains open it's really just too much work to go get the binoculars, get a chair, get some lotion and popcorn, sit down and enjoy the show. You should call them instead of falling asleep over the phone when I'm trying to talk about five year olds, which is very rude by the way. 

Um, Regulus came in yesterday. To talk. He says mom left me out of the will. And tore me of the family tree. They still think they're high class. He told me I should make it right if I want the money. I really couldn't care about the money. I'm not like him. James made him get out. He's really been my anchor without you here. He's no you, but he's there when it matters. 

All things considered, I'm alright. A little sad. Writing all this helps. I miss you Moony. The entire gang, really. Things are different now. Who's going to be our responsible friend? Who's going to keep me rooted?

Love, Sirius

P.S I know Underachiever boy was a compliment. I'm amazing, I know


	5. Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want

{New Phoenix University September 7, 1986}

Dear Padfoot, 

Alright, well goody goody for James, who actually has a car and is willing to visit me. And stop with the "I'm too dumb for college duh duh duh..." You're not. You're brilliant Sirius. You have this air around you like you don’t care, but that just makes you more observant and clever. Sorry about Regulus. There's no way to put it simply, your family is a bunch of selfish, higher-than-thou assholes. You're the best out of all of them ... and I mean all of them. Your cousins were hell in high school. I miss you too. It’s been hard lately.

You made me really happy when you called, even though I had to take the call in the bathrooms. Pete's super nosy. But when I opened the door, he fell forward and banged his head against the towel and got knocked out… which wasn’t funny at the time but I still suppressed a snicker as I called the RA, Samantha, who by the way, is a total snob. 

I'm not letting him read my letters, I don't know how he knows everything. He's kind of creepy, he looks like he knows he's not supposed to be here. Just an observation. He’s really too foolish to be a mass murderer though, so don’t come barging in with a baseball bat. 

You have better hair okay, I’m not replacing you. Alice listened to the album and she called it “A fucking slammer,” whatever that means. You two would get along, both sweet and pretend you're badass. 

I guess you have a point about Rosier. He was really creepy. I used to think he was so cool when he sat on his car in the parking lot, just waiting but now it's just weird when I think about it. 

Also, I think it would be really cool if you started a band! You should ask Lily's friend, Mary to join if you need another bassist. Me and Lily have been talking a lot recently. I started working at the library archives, with her. 

Don’t worry, you still don't have any competition in the best friend department, you probably never will. I thought of some band names during work. Obviously Marauders, but then there's a few more possibilities I know you and James would love 

The Bashing   
Commercialism  
And of course   
83 Highs. 

Look, there's this new band thats performing on Saturday. They’re mostly just a cover band but we have tickets and I would love it if you and James came down. We have extra tickets, if you’re not working. James says he’s going, probably just to see Lily. You probably already know, but please try to write back before Saturday. It would be so great to see you guys. 

From, College Boy 

P.S That bit about my mother made me pretty much throw up. I hate you. It's easier to talk to you, I don't have to hold back. 

P.P.S My mother is too classy for you 

P.P.P.S stop with the five year olds. Its boring but it puts me to sleep


	6. With or Without You

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe September 12 , 1986}

Dear College Boy, 

I’m there, you know it, I know it. Me and James are there. You probably already know, I have no idea what you and him talk about in your letters. Also, I have decided on a band name. We did end up talking to Mary. She’s taking care of her dad and she has a lot of free time before she heads off next year so yeah. 

So now, we have a small band named 83- 83 Skies. What? No it was my own idea. In no way did a small tired broke man help me. 

And I would come down to see you if I wasn’t busy all the time damn! I haven’t used my car in days, I don’t have any gas money.

Me and James spent our money on going to see Stand By Me again. Did you like it when we went and saw it? I thought it was cute. Who doesn't like homicidal kids? Maybe I'll see you before my letter sends, postal service is achingly slow. Tell Pete I can't wait to meet him. And Alice. And fine, fine. Lily too. James is so excited. 

Yours, Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	7. I Ran

{New Phoenix University September 16, 1986}

Dear Sirius, 

Did you really need to get in a fight with my boyfriend, trash my dorm and make out with my RA? 

One wasn't enough for you? You had to do all of them? 

Jesus! 

Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... sorry to leave you on that ending folks.


	8. Blister In The Sun

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe September 18 , 1986}

Remus-

Excuse me, but I started a fight with your boy toy? I started it?! Me? You have to be fucking kidding me. I spent an entire week taking abuse from your rich, pretentious snob of a boyfriend, while you turned your back and totally ignored it and it's my fault I snapped and stuck up for myself? 

And don't say he wasn't giving me a hard time, okay? How many sentences did he start with "if you are familiar with philosophy" or "If you're familiar with economics" or if you are familiar with some of the basic concepts of whatever"- Sir I work at an Ice Cream shoppe, but how dare you insult my education? Bite me! 

Listen, I know you like the guy but how difficult would it have been for you to say, "Damon, this is one of my closest friends I've known since I was 5 years old. I've known him for 13 years, I've known you for three minutes. So you need to chill out." 

As for making out with your RA, why do you care? I think we all can agree we all were stoned and she was lonely, You and that douche were making out and shit. Whoever I bang is my business, and mine alone. I’m not sorry for sticking up for myself and indulging myself. 

As for your dorm- my bad. Alright fine! I didn’t mean to. But I stand by what I said. We drove hours for you just to ignore us. I know James didn’t mind because he spent most of the time with Lily, but I did. I fucking minded, alright. 

Sirius. 

PS: Even if I did start a fight with you boyfriend (which I didn’t) how many times had you started fights with Marlene? A million? 


	9. The Sun Always Shines On TV

{New Phoenix University September 21, 1986}

Sirius, 

You’re right. I’m really sorry the visit went so badly. When you leave those examples out of the conversation, I can really see how it could have gone better. I sort of just thought he was trying to invite you into the conversation. Maybe I’m too starry eyed about him. I really wanted to show you the good things about college and just to have a nice time with the gang again. 

Looking back on it, I can see how awkward it must have been for you and I’m sorry we didn’t spend more time with just you, me, James and maybe even Lily too. I wish you didn’t go back the dorm by yourself. 

In hindsight, I knew I should have gone with you, but I didn’t want to pamper you all over again. Just to stop you from running into Samantha, who, by the way, has painted her nails black, listens to Poison on full volume, and knocks on the door demanding to know who I’m talking to when my phone rings ever since I found you two (in my bed, by the way-ew!) making out. 

However, she is less strict about curfew, music and friends now, so I can’t really complain. But, you seem to have left her with the impression she’s your girlfriend, which I am not handling- again. 

To sum the whole thing up, in case you don’t feel like reading it

  1. I really am sorry we didn’t have a better visit and that it was my fault
  2. I hope we can still reunite for Thanksgiving. 

Still your best friend(?) 

Remus 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters for valentines day! I mended it guys!


	10. Promised You A Miracle

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe September 25, 1986}

Remus, 

What?

Or to put it more accurately, WHAT??

I had to go back and read your letter to make sure I wasn’t just baggin' myself. Your RA, who I made out with once while drunk and horny, thinks I’m her boyfriend? 

Your RA, who’s last name I don’t even know, thinks I’m her boyfriend?

Your RA, who doesn’t even know my last name, thinks I’m her boyfriend?

Don’t let her read these letters. She could fuck me up. Seriously, she’s fucking tall. 

Sorry to break out the words I learned in french class, but what the fuck? Bite me! 

Look, I know that weekend was horrible for too many reasons to mention, but I give you my word of honor as a Marauder that I never did anything to Samantha to make her think we were an actual couple. Yes we fooled around but we never- well. Don’t blush Remus, but make an ok sign and then stick your other hand’s index finger inside of it and yeah. Like, last week of sex ed. 

I was about to write I’m not worried about her EXCEPT FOR THE FACT SHE JUST CALLED JAMES’ HOUSE WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS STUPID LETTER. James, that stupid wanker grabbed the phone and asked all smugly “Hulllooo?” 

Then he proceeds to ask me “Do you know a Samantha Bradley? She says she’s your girlfriend.” I wanted to smash his face into the wall. A Bradley? I made out with a _ Bradley _? 

After a lot of pleading and bribing and death threats, James told her I’m at the doctors. Tell me which one of the letters I enclose are the best to break to Bradley that I’m super sorry, but not looking for a relationship. 

Take care,

Sirius. 

P.S Bradley? Seriously?

* * *

Dear Samanda, 

I have just returned from the doctors, and he tells me that I have something called “herpes.” It’s pronounced “her-pease.” I’m afraid I wasn’t really paying attention while he was talking, so I don’t know what it is, but it sounds cool, don’t you think? 

I can’t wait to come down and see you again so we can take our relationship to another level!

Love, Sam. 

* * *

Dearest Samuntha, 

It is with mixed feelings I must tell you that I have decided to enlist in the army. I think you should move on, that's all I want for you. Move on, and never look back. 

If you should call my house and hear a voice that sounds like me, that’s my dad. If someone visits Remus who looks like me and answers to the same name, that’s also my dad. He’s very young, and handsome, and also very close to Remus. 

I wish you the best of luck.

Love, Simon. 

  1. Also, I have herpes. 

* * *

Dearest, darling Samantda, 

It would be easier for me to say this if I had herpes or was joining the army, but I should end our relationship. 

Because I have syphilis. 

And I’m joining the Marines. 

_ Sincerely, Scott. _


	11. I Know It's Over

{New Phoenix University November 1, 1986}

Dearest, darling Sirius, 

I have learned some new things in college. 

  1. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, open mail around Samantha. I thought I was safe outside, but your ridiculous letters made me laugh so hard, she noticed and came barging outside. She charged towards me, yelling “What's so funny? Did you get a letter from Sirius? YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME!” And then I almost pissed myself and said something along the lines of “What? Whoa, hey, yeah, NO!” and ran away. I’m at work now, and no one is having sex in the back stacks anymore, so yay me.
  2. I’ll probably spend a lot of time in here because you’ve turned my RA insane, and opened my eyes to what a prick Damon is. Seriously! Oh, yeah, forgot to mention. I sort of broke up with Damon when I found him with a girl. I thought frat boys rubbed olive oil on their chests and wrestled on the floor during parties, but apparently not. 
  3. Don’t ever date a frat boy
  4. Lily Evans is horrifying when mad. 
  5. How’s the band? I know that doesn’t count, but I want to know.

Miss you, Remus. 

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe November 6, 1986}

Dearest, darling, Remus, 

Fuck that guy. 

No seriously, fuck him. 

Would you like me to come and beat him up? I will gladly come visit for the sole purpose of beating that wanker. Hell, I don’t know if you told James, I won’t in case you don’t want me too, but we’ll come on down there and kick the snot out of him. We’ll even gang up with Ms. Lily, who really is a horrifying woman when mad. Just say the word. 

I think this is the part where I tell you that you can do better than that wanker-weasel- shitheel.. Well, you most certainly fucking can. I mean come on, you’re like, this adorable little nerdy guy who looks-good- in -gym- shorts- but- not- as- good- as- Debbie-Harry (feel free to correct me) and, to top it all off, you’re a MARAUDER. A MARAUDER. We are irresistible, fine people, and he’s just some frat boy who rubs olive oil on his puny chest. I don’t know how true that is but it made me laugh when you said it, despite everything, 

The band is actually going quite well. James whines a lot because we have to switch out the leather jacket between the two of us, but it looks better on me Moony, if only you saw. He’s just, not the type to wear leather. Also, Miss Mary is really a sweetheart, but when she gets on those drums, she’s absolutely scary. Is it bad that I sort of dig that? The thing is, she’s friends with Marlene and she made the point of telling me, and then I started thinking about Marlene again. So, I sort of wrote this song. It goes like, 

_I’m speaking to_   
_Little Miss. Marleneeeeee_   
_I feel swell, oh oh well _   
_Because losing you_   
_Was something I always _   
_Did SO WELLLLLLLLLL_

And then the band kicks off-

_I’m sorry you don’t like guys anymore _   
_But the feeling I get when I hear your name _   
_I die up on the floor _

_Oh I’m such a bore _   
_I’m such a bore_   
_I don’t do anything anymore_   
_I'm sorry, I really lost my head_   
_But you know those words that you said_   
_They get stuck here in my head_

I have to go work in this goddamned store before I get in trouble but I think I’m really taking this band in a new direction. Tell me what you think!

Padfoot

Ps: Seriously, just say the word. I’ll take the piss out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sirius is writing is actually based off Happiness Is Overrated by The Airborne Toxic Event. I thought it was sort of fitting, but I changed some of the lyrics. Still, go give it a listen!


	12. Four In The Morning

{New Phoenix University November 8, 1986}

Dear Sirius, 

I really like the song, I was imagining how the lyrics would sound. I really would like to see you and them perform. But I think you should change the name in the song. I’m sorry, I know you miss Marlene a lot, and her and her breasts meant a lot to you, even if you don’t like to admit it, but she broke up with you Sirius. Even in your (surprisingly sweet?) letter I could tell that you miss her. Really Sirius, think about what it would be like if poor Mary had to do a song about one of her best friends breaking up with the lead singer and guitarist of her band. It sounds like you aren’t able to get over her, and I know that you are able to. 

And most importantly, she doesn’t deserve to have a song written about her. She just doesn’t, especially coming from your genius. So, consider what I said, and either way, send me a tape, because that sounds fantastic minus that thing. 

I want to say thank you for your letter, because it made me feel a lot better, and it made me laugh for the first time since. I’m sorry about the rest of the letter because it’s not so happy. 

Minus all the stupid frat boys following me around and making obscene gestures, midterms are over and I was feeling really good about them. I called my mom the day after, and I figured out why my parent’s have been so weird ever since I left. 

The rumors that came up during junior year, the ones about my dad turned out to be true. He’s been indebted to Fenrir ever since that year. And after years of denying it, he’s finally admitted it. Can you believe it? My dad, getting involved with  _ him _ . My mother waited to tell me after midterms because she understood that I would be a mess. It was heartbreaking, not because of my dad, but my mom. I’ve never heard her cry like that. It was heartbreaking. She was really scared. She was smart to have a separate bank account because my father is broke, that’s how she never found out. He moved into his car. I don’t know if you already found out about it, my mother says the whole town knows. I don’t know how to feel. You know I’ve always admired my dad, albeit never getting to know him, but I don’t know how to feel. 

Anyways, I guess I’m kind of blotched right now. Breaking up with Damon was really good timing because that’s why people assume I’m so sad, when actually, I’m worried about my mom and confused about my dad. I don’t want to go back to an empty home for Thanksgiving but I know my mom’s going to need me. I think she’s been drinking because she’ll call me late at night just to talk about my dad, which I get, but it’s really taken a toll on my grades. And Samantha gets upset because she thinks I’m talking to you (I have to take the calls in the hall because Peter is really bugging about all of them) and that I’ve stolen you from her? I’ve given up trying to dissuade her. I spend most of my free time in Alice’s room anyway. She helps me to not think- as much. 

To end this really long letter on a slightly positive note, I can’t wait to see you guys on Thanksgiving. It’s really been the best thing I can think about. 

Remus 

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe November 10 , 1986}

Dear Remus, 

Holy shit. 

Or more accurately, HOLY SHIT. 

I am speechless. I have lost the ability to speak. 

Literally an hour has passed since I wrote that last sentence, and all I can think of to say is HOLY SHIT. 

I tried to call you, but your roommate picked up the phone. If he seems disturbed later, that’s on me, I pretended I was Freddy Kruger. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. 

Okay, it’s been another hour. 

Let me share my thoughts with you in no particular order. 

Damon is a douche. 

Your dad is a douche. 

Sorry but it’s true.

When the rumors were going around about your dad, my reaction was that there was no way in hell and that people were just being gossipy because what else can you do in Godric Hollow? I mean, the bloke is like a less fit version of you, all fidgety. Sorry, but you got your good looks from your mom's side of the family (also, I really am sorry to hear that she’s not doing so well, and I think it’s important you spend time with her when you come back). He would always bust my chops on what I’m wearing and my hair. It was just a rumor, no way could a guy like that do something like that. What kind of person gets involved with Fenrir? 

But now? 

Your dad is a douche. 

Me and James overheard his parents talking about it last night, and oh my god, everything came together like the fucking Beatles. Before Yoko Ono though. James' mother said something like, “Isn’t it odd how Lyall’s car is never there ever since Remus left? I thought he had his own car.” It was something like that, and I was like. Oh. My. Fuck. 

I just tried to call you again, but your roommate answered again. Does he just wait by the phone all day? Does he ever go to classes? What is his deal? 

I’m really sorry about all this. Listen, I’m gonna find a time this week to come and visit you so we can have lunch and actually talk in person. Call me when you get this so we can set it up, because James is willing to take my shift. I hope you don’t mind, he’s also really pissed at your dad. (Also, our little Prongsy-Wongsy is sending letters to Ms. Lily, but we don’t have to talk about that now) We might have to meet somewhere off campus so I don’t have to deal with your RA, but tell me when and I’ll be there. I hope the tape enclosed will make you feel better- I took you advice. I always do.

Anyways, YOU NEED TO BELIEVE IN YOURSELF 

AND HOLY SHIT 

Sirius.


	13. A Forest

{New Phoenix University November 13, 1986}

Dearest Padfoot, 

It was really sweet of you to come and see me yesterday. It was nice to get off campus and to walk around town with you. I didn’t know how much I needed to cry. And talk. And cry. Actually, I sort of did. I’m sorry about the waitress who yelled at you for breaking my heart, although it was hilarious to watch you try to figure out what she’s talking about. Actually, that sounded mean. Sorry. 

Sorry if it feels like I’m rambling here. I guess I should tell you I finally accepted Alice and Franks offer to try out their ‘bong and pipe’. This is probably why they’re so chill and nice all the time. So we’re in her dorm room, listening to the Talking Heads (they’re really good!) and I’m writing a letter to my best friend in the whole wide infinite world. 

Okay, I have to go to bed, Frank and Alice are making me. I’m sorry about that greasy spot. I think I fell asleep for a while. 

You’re the best friend ever. I don’t know what I’d do without you. 

Love, Moony 

PS: I know you visited Samantha while I was in the library yesterday. I’m biting my tongue. 

  
  


{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe November 15, 1986}

  
  


Dear Moony, 

It was great to see you too. 

And about the Samantha thing, just don’t. Ask. Or talk. I have no idea in the foggiest what I was thinking of, but if I’m being honest, I guess I didn’t really mind. But if you didn’t go to your boring archive job, it wouldn't have happened, so any blame falls on your pretty little head. 

And also, what the hell? You never wanted to light up with me and James in high school but you’re taking hits with these nice, safe, sane people? I’m outraged. Did you break your record? And was it fancy rich stuff? And how come we didn’t do that too when I was there? Are you being safe?

I was thinking about your situation, and I ended up coming up with a song in my head. I need to write it down when I have time. I think it’s good but I don’t know if you’ll like it, so I’ll keep to myself. Maybe I’ll share it with you when you come over during Thanksgiving break. Maybe not. 

I’ll see you soon though.. Give Pete a big wet one for me, wouldya? Tell me it was good to see him. And his flesh. Specify the flesh part, not “In the flesh”, but “Your Flesh.” Just go with it. 

Say hi to Samantha for me. (shut up) 

Love, Padfoot. 


	14. In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

{New Phoenix University November 17, 1986}

Dear Sirius, 

It’s touching of you to be worried about me, in your own weird way. Don’t worry about it. It was just a way to de-stress, a ‘part of the college experience’, if you will. 

I have to admit I feel a little odd about you writing a song about it. On one hand, it could be touching, but on the other hand, if you perform it in front of a million people and it might be humiliating. I don’t mean to come to conclusions or anything, because I haven’t read the lyrics, but it unsettles me. I don’t know. This whole thing with my dad makes me feel like a real slacker. Like I’m from the wrong side of the pond, or tracks, or whatever it is Gideon and Fabian would say at the end of the year. 

But you know what really blows? My mom just called me to tell me she’s going to my grandparents for Thanksgiving, and that I’m welcome to join if I want to. She understands if I want to stay here, which sounds, quite frankly,  _ terrible.  _ I want to be in town and see you and James and see your band and catch up with everyone and see you. But also, I need to be with my mom, and I need to think about how I’m going to fix this. I miss the days when I was Moony and my biggest worry was what I would get in Slughorns class, and what shenanigans you and James would bring me into. I know that things will never really go back to how they were, but man, my life seemed better back then. You're the only thing keeping me sane.

I’m just not feeling my best, 

Remus 

PS: I don’t care about this thing between you and my RA, it’s just weird to me because if I had a lineup of all your exes, she wouldn’t fit in with the bubbly blondes and the goth girls. This is my way of saying, I never thought she was your type. 

PPS: I can't believe I didn't catch this before, but you think my head is pretty? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh it's getting there, slowly, but surely. also, poor remus


	15. It's My Party by Dave Stewart

{Florans Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe November 18, 1986}

Dear Moony, 

I can’t believe you’re figuring just now that we grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Were you not paying attention for the last eight years? Did something ever happen to make you think we were on the right side of the tracks? Other than my obvious class and elegance. 

I’m kidding with you, a bit. I think we grew up firmly in the middle of the tracks, just waiting for the train to hit us. Maybe it did. (How's that for a metaphor Minnie? Still think I deserved a D in Literature? God, I miss her. She comes into the shop just to lecture me on my health and to ask about you. I told her you dropped out and got a spectrum piercing. She said I’m full of it, and to give you her love.) 

Listen, there’s nothing serious going on between me and Samantha. Probably because of the fact that she doesn’t resemble any of my exes. What's that American phrase? Gentlemen prefer blondes? I’m no gentleman, but I can agree with that wholeheartedly. I mean, I don’t want to sound like a prick, she’s really fun and pretty, but if there’s one thing I learned from Marlene, don’t do long distance with a possible lesbian. 

I’m sorry you aren’t coming home for Thanksgiving. Ice Cream is steadily becoming less popular now that the weather is becoming colder and Floran has us making hot drinks like coffee, and that’s attracted a lot of people, so I’ll be working a lot more. 

I have to get back to work because James is an annoying bastard and he keeps on teasing me, but I want you to know that things will get better soon, I promise. I’m happy to keep you sane, it’s really me returning the favor. 

Padfoot 

PS- Also- don’t cream your pants Moony, you are well aware of the fact we were the best looking out of our gang in high school. At least I was, if that means anything. 


End file.
